Children with cerebral palsy (CP) sometimes do not grow normally, and there can be multiple causes for this. Some of the causes can be treated if the problem is recognized; other causes cannot be treated. The purpose of this study is to assess growth in large numbers of children with cerebral palsy. This will give a much clearer understanding of growth in CP, which in turn will help us to more easily recognize if a child with CP has a growth problem.